If Only Things Went My Way
by SilenceAndDarkness
Summary: Sabrina Grimm and Peter Janesmith have been through a lot together, but when they reach their new school will things as shallow as popularity break them apart? With all of the drama going on, nobody pays any attention to what the staff is doing... I am trying to challenge myself as a writer, so every chapter will be about 1,000 words long!
1. The Beginning

**I decided to do an AU story to see if I find these stories easier. Please give it a chance! I feel like I've really developed and grown as a writer.**

** Sabrina's Pov**

"I don't want to go to this new school, Peter you don't understand!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Just think." Peter replied, kicking his feet up and putting them on my desk chair. "We'll be in school together for once, don't you want that?"

"Yeah, but you are going to have other friends too, and-"

"So, you can help me deal with Robin!" Peter interrupted brightly.

"Well... I guess I'll just have to deal, come on, we're gonna miss the bus" I said, rolling my eyes and picking up my backpack.

I ran to the stairs and slid down the banister, Peter following closely behind.

Peter and I have been best friends since we were five years old, and now we were starting middle school. The only problem is, Peter had always gone to a private school, so once I had finished Elementary school my Mom decided to follow Peter's parents example and shove me in a school with Peter.

We had the money, that's not the problem, I just had so many friends in my old school and although I knew going to school with Peter would be super fun, I was going to miss all the friends I had had since Kindergarten.

I walked into the kitchen and quickly grabbed an apple, kissed my Mom on the cheek and ran to the door. Peter was standing and tapping his foot and I rolled my eyes at him.

Then I saw a big yellow bus stop in front of my over-sized house.

I ran outside and on to the bus, Peter pushing me aside to jump on the bus first. Not that I cared, he would just have to sit on the inside of the seat.

I watched my house slowly disappear in the distance. We had moved out of our cottage when I had turned five and moved into a gigantic mansion. There were six levels, not counting the Attic and Finished Basement. I had gotten used to the luxury, but I still wished people's jaws didn't hang so low when they saw where I lived.

I was silent sitting next to Peter. I think he sensed my uncomfortable state of mind and decided to leave me alone.

We drove up to the huge boarding school and for once, I was in awe of where I would be sleeping.

It reminded me of Hogwarts, but more modern and less medieval. It was a brick building with marble trimming and columns in front of the entrance that looked Greek. In golden trimming there was a plaque that read Greenstone School for Gifted Children.

I wasn't exactly what you would call Gifted, I mean I'm a decent singer and all, but... not exactly Gifted School worthy. Oh well, the money had already been spent.

I was really tired, but Peter grabbed my hand and pulled me through the doors of the school.

The hall was even more grand than the entrance. There was a high ceiling with a sunroof that reminded me of the Smithsonian. The floors were marble and there was a Main Office with oak desks.

"Come on, we'll find out who you're rooming with!" Peter exclaimed.

"Okay, okay!" I said, allowing him to pull me through the doors into the Main Office.

The office smelled of carpet and new books, a smell that reminded me of home, and of the immense library that was in it.

Peter didn't even stop to take it all in, he just walked right up to the desk. "We would like to know where our rooms are. Our names are Sabrina Grimm and Peter Janesmith" Peter said rudely.

But the secretary still smiled. "Sabrina, you will be with Bella Amphibian in room G11, Peter, you will be rooming with Robin Goodfellow in room B54."

Peter's jaw dropped open. It was just his luck that he got put with his arch enemy. Now all that I would be hearing for the next year would be how annoying Robin was acting.

I expected Peter to demand his room switched, but he just stormed out of the room without me.  
I sighed. "Helpless" I muttered to no one in particular.

"I think it's more than that, Honey" the Secretary smiled at me.

I gave her a questioning lopsided grin. With that I headed towards the door, not really paying attention to where I was going.

I walked right into two teenagers. One of them was a girl and she had green eyes and blonde hair.

The other was a boy with messy, shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes, with a cocky grin permanently etched on his face.

"Sorry" I mumbled, walking out towards where Peter was sitting on the staircase brewing.  
He kept running his hands through his red hair. I smiled at his antics and sat down beside him.  
"Look, it's not a big deal, we'll both live through it.

Little did she know that was hardly the case.

**Please review! I haven't written anything in forever because I have really been trying to develop as a writer! Please give my stories a chance!**


	2. Kidnapped In the Cafeteria?

**By the way Everafters DO exist in this fanfic, Sabrina just doesn't know about them yet. In fact, all I've really changed about this is Sabrina's situation. Her parents never disappeared so she didn't go to Ferryport Landing. Puck (Robin) also, has nicer parents and had never left his home, although he still is an Everafter along with Peter and Bella. Also, Peter's last name I made up because if he had been named Peter Pan that would have been a little too obvious to Sabrina that "Oh, her best friend is actually a fairy tale character. Any questions review or PM me.**

Peter walked with me until I found the location of my room. Peter said nothing and just left me there. Normally I would have been my argumental self and accuse him of being anti-social, or something along those lines, but I could tell he was deep in thought.

I opened the door to my room and my ears were filled with brain-rattling music. I covered my ears and shouted above the music at the girl in the bathroom.

"What are you trying to do destroy my hearing?!" I shouted.

The girl turned to me and her eyes widened. She ran to the radio and shut it off.

"Thank you" I said, uncovering my ears which were still ringing.

"Sorry, I thought I had the room to myself" she said sheepishly.

I raised my eyebrows and looked at the luggage on the bed on the opposite side of the room.

"Oh... yeah" the girl, Bella probably, said embarassingly.

I couldn't help it. I threw my head back and laughed. Bella smiled and her face turned bright red. I could tell she felt uncomfortable, but the fit of giggles had become uncontrolable.

"I'm Sabrina, by the way" I said after I had gotten my laughing under control.

Bella looked up at me in an almost sympathetic way. "Robin's not gonna like that" she whispered to her self.

"Oh, so you're friends with Goodfellow?" I questioned.

She nodded. "We've been best friends since we were five."

"Well, I just hope that doesn't get in the way of us being friends" I said. I felt even more uncomfortable than Bella now. My words seemed unnatural, as if I didn't really mean what I said. In fact, I wasn't really sure if I had really meant it. Did I want to be friends with my friends enemies friend?  
She smiled and looked down at her hands.

"So..." I said, prompting her to start a conversation.

She looked up at me through her pretty green eyes. I couldn't help but notice how much prettier she was than me. She had a round face and angled blonde hair. She had big green eyes and a few freckles sprinkled across her small ski-jump nose.

"Um... I should go find... Emma... yeah, I'll go find Emma" Bella muttered standing up and throwing a bag over her shoulder.

"Hey, is that a Softball bat?" I asked, pointing to the bat sticking out of her backpack.

She gave me a small smile. "Yeah, you should try out for the team."

Then she left the room. I turned around and came face to face with the boy I had run into at the Main Office.

"Oh my Goodness, how did you get in here?" I asked hurriedly.

He gave me a small smile and tilted his head. "Window" he answered simply.

I looked out the window. The ground was at least twenty feet below us. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. A cat couldn't survive that jump and cat's are supposed to land on all four legs.

He chuckled and started pacing the room. "So, I heard you were a friend of Peter's" he said.

"Yes..." I trailed off, wondering where he was going and still a little suspicious of how he had gotten into my room.

"Look, this is a once in a lifetime offer, but I wanted to know if you might want to join our group. You could be friends with Bella, the whole school will bow at your feet" he said, jumping onto Bella's bed.

"Um... I don't know" I hesitated, It was a tempting offer, but what would Peter think?

"Think on it, you have until Saturday" he said. Then he opened the window, threw me a dashing smile and jumped out.

I raced towards it and poked my head out to look at the ground, but the boy was no where in sight.

I hadn't even caught his name, but somehow I knew I had just had the honor of meeting Robin Goodfellow, also known as the Trickster King.

I walked to the Cafeteria with Peter. He had finally become a little more talkative, but by the furious look on his face, he had come face to face with his roommate.

I ran into the lunch line before some kid could get there. I was really hungry and when my hunger took over, tact usually was out of the question. It's not like I ate a lot anyways, but still.

Peter moped after me at a much slower pace. I glanced back at him in annoyance several times before I had finished getting my food.

I was going to wait for him when I felt to hands grab my wrists. I looked and pulling me towards their table were none other than Robin and the other girl I had seen with him that morning.

"Uh, excuse me? I believe the term for this is kidnapping?" I said, trying to slow them down by digging my heels into the ground, but it didn't do much because I had just gotten new sneakers and they were still slippery.

Robin grabbed my lunch and put it down on the table next to Bella, then the girl sat me down and took her seat on the other side of Bella. Robin took the seat to my left.

I went to get up, but Robin pulled me back down into a sitting position.

"Come on, it's just one day" Robin pleaded while I watched Peter walk to a table on the other side of the cafeteria looking hurt.

I sighed. It's not like I was going to get away that easily anyways, I'd just have to remember to apologize.

"Fine," I snapped. "But, I don't have to like it."

Robin whispered yes! while making a fist in front of his face and pulling it down towards his gut in a celebratory gesture.

He high-fived Bella behind my back and I turned to her.

"Did you plan this?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Pu- I mean, Robin did" she said.

I frowned and turned back to my food, stabbing my salad with my spork. I had lost my appetite so I grabbed my food and attempted to stand up.

Robin grabbed my arm, but I jerked it away and said "calm down, can't I throw my food away?"

Robin nodded at the big, stocky kid beside him and the kid got up.

I rolled my eyes. "And I get a bodyguard too!" I squealed in mock excitement.

I walked a few steps before turning to the big, stocky kid. "Back off, Bucko," I said. "Gimme some space."

The kid backed up a few steps and I continued to walk to the trash can which was sitting conveniently right next to where Peter was sitting, all alone.

I'm sorry I mouthed at him, but he just looked away and pretended I wasn't there.

So far the school year had been a complete disaster, but Sabrina had no idea how much worse it would get.

** Hope you liked it! I'm not going to beg for reviews because, really, I don't think I get anymore reviews by begging, but I would appreciate any critisiscm you have, and as a birthday present (my birthday is coming up!) I would love it if everyone reviewed, that is probably the best birthday present you guys could give me.**


End file.
